High School Reuion
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella&Troy left school they weren't 2gether&never dreamed of gettin 2gether,out of college they are married&yet 2 tell their long life school friends&foes.When an invite for a reunion comes it seems like the perfect time but will it all go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Reunion**

**When Gabriella and Troy left high school they weren't together and never dreamed of getting together, However out of college they are married and yet to tell their long life high school friends and foes. When an invite for a reunion comes it seems like the perfect time but will it all go smoothly.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Miss Gabriella Montez**_

_**You are invited to East High Reunion Class of 2002.**_

_**In Albuquerque.**_

_**East High School**_

_**21st of July**_

_**Principal Matusi**_

"**What've you got babe?" asks her husband.**

"**East High Reunion for our year," says Gabriella.**

"**They absolutely haven't heard you married Troy Bolton," says Troy.**

"**Put the ego away, honey," smiles Gabriella.**

"**You're going to go?"**

"**You got yours yet?" asks Gabriella, dodging the question.**

"**No they will have given it to dad," says Troy. "Won't have thought to post it to me. Until mum sees it," he adds as an afterthought.**

**Gabriella nods. "You'll have been invited anyway," she adds.**

"**Yeah I know just need the invitation to get in," says Troy.**

"**Ha! They'll still remember you!"**

**Days are booked off work, flights are arranged, a car is hired for their return to Albuquerque and a place to stay is organised. Their parents had each insisted they stay in their high school home which would mean separation. Not that Gabriella's dad would have minded as he really didn't like Troy.**

**Troy and Gabriella settle on spending one evening at her parents and one evening at his parents.**

**Needless to say, her dad wasn't too pleased.**

**Her dad didn't like Troy he thought he was all young men out to one thing. But he saw that Troy made Gabriella happy so that is why he allowed him to marry her.**

**3 days later and Troy and Gabriella were boarded on the plane and in the air from New York to Albuquerque.**

**It is like all flights they have taken together Troy is asleep and Gabriella is awake. This however gives her time to think and reflect.**

* * *

><p>She was a geek. Troy was a jock. He bullied and now there married. High school seemed so far away.<p>

Flash back

She remembered she was in a chemistry lesson and the science block happened to be situated right next to the outdoor basketball courts. It happened to be free period for the whole basketball team, so they were running drills, doing lay up's and being loud.

That is when she saw him. Troy Bolton, she had seen him around school and he spoke to her occasionally. But everyone thought he was a god, the basketball god that would make East High beat West High. But Gabriella could see though his mask and saw he was an ordinary boy. She seen him sometimes roll his eyes or looked annoyed when people started on about how great his was or when girls would though themselves at him. This particular day it was hot, very hot. The basketball team were sweaty. Gabriella was situated next to the fire escape, the open fire escape. She was just day dreaming when Troy Bolton took of his shirt and OMG he had abs his six pack was so defined. Then the teacher called on her and she was snapped away.

End of flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Troy is now awake and is watching his wife stare out of the window at nothing with a small smile on her face.<strong>

"**Whatcha thinking about?" asks Troy**

"**The first time I saw you shirtless," says Gabriella turning to her husband**

**Troy smirks.**

"**You don't remember it I was in a chemistry lesson and your had free period basketball practice," says Gabriella**

"**Oh," says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles and leans against her husband drifting into a peaceful sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Reunion**

**When Gabriella and Troy left high school they weren't together and never dreamed of getting together, However out of college they are married and yet to tell their long life high school friends and foes. When an invite for a reunion comes it seems like the perfect time but will it all go smoothly.**

**Chapter 2**

**The East High Gym looked spectacular as Gabriella and Troy hand in hand.**

**Lights stringed across the ceiling. A dance floor set at one end. A stage in front of it and tables in the other half of the gym.**

"**Wow I've never seen the gym look so good," says Gabriella  
>"No me neither," says Troy<strong>

**Gabriella turns to find Troy looking at her.**

"**Your cheesy," she giggles hitting him on the arm.**

"**You love me for it," smirks Troy**

"**That I do," says Gabriella as Troy brushes his lips across hers.**

"**Yo Bolton," shouts a voice**

"**That's Chad," says Troy**

"**And your gang," mutters Gabriella looking over Troy's shoulder**

"**Why did we never keep in touch with them?" asks Troy as he manoeuvres them across the gym to lose themselves in the dance floor crowd.**

"**Because we got to busy in college, each other marriage and our jobs," says Gabriella**

"**And our future," says Troy rubbing his hand across Gabriella's stomach. Was a Gabriella had informed him that morning she was pregnant and Troy was a very happy man.**

"**We have to face them some time," says Gabriella**

"**But they hated you in high school," says Troy**

"**Troy I can stand my own," says Gabriella**

"**Ok," says Troy knowing his wife won't say no.**

**They make there way to the tables and settle into the two chairs were Troy's 3 friends have settle. Gabriella had settled herself against Troy's shoulder.**

"**So who's your chick?" asks Chad**

"**Who's yours?" asks Troy**

"**This is Taylor my fiancée," says Chad introducing the Africa American girl next to him.**

"**So your chick?" asks Chad**

"**Wait a minute," says Sharpay "That's Gabriella Montez what are you doing with her?" asks Sharpay**

"**It's Bolton now," says Gabriella showing her left hand.**

"**You married her the school geek?" asks Sharpay looking at Troy**

"**Oh there's your dad I'm gunna go say hi," says Gabriella getting up.**

**As she heads across the room, she pauses and then changes her direction and goes flying out of the room, hand clapped over her mouth.**

"**Excuse me," says Troy getting up to go after his wife.**

"**Guess morning sickness isn't limited to the morning," says Troy going into the bathroom.**

**A pale Gabriella looks up from her place at the toilet with a weak smile.**

"**I think it's time we go," says Troy offering his hand.**

**Gabriella nods weakly and takes his hand.**

**The couple exit to their car and head to Bolton house for a well earned nights sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Reunion**

**When Gabriella and Troy left high school they weren't together and never dreamed of getting together, However out of college they are married and yet to tell their long life high school friends and foes. When an invite for a reunion comes it seems like the perfect time but will it all go smoothly.**

**Chapter 3**

**A shrill cry pierces the early morning air, screeching out of a device on the bedside table. A torrent of chocolate curls rolls over and nudges her husband in the legs.**

"**Your turn," she mumbles drifting back to sleep.**

**Gabriella and Troy's life has been very different since the high school reunion. Not only did they expose their relationship to their old friends and foes. But 2 months later those foes and friends turned up on their doorstep to but aside the past and be a big family of friends.**

**Then came the arrival of Cameron Jacob Bolton which was accepted and welcomed.**

**Needless to say he was showered in presents from his newly acquired Aunts and Uncles as well as his grandparents.**

**Now he was 5 months and Gabriella and Troy couldn't be happier.**

**The End**

**I know this was a short story and that is all I intended it to be. At first in was meant to be a one shot but it won't have worked so it become a two shot and I was going to end it. However my friend said since I revealed Gabriella was pregnant I had to continue. But this is the end I got what I wanted in this story which was the reaction of Troy and Gabriella as a couple at the high school reunion.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
